Second Best
by HerEyes
Summary: Maybe it was a mistake, but it sure didn't feel like one. Because with Quinn, things felt a lot more 'right' than with Brittany.
1. Chapter 1

-0-

The first time she saw her, she felt it.

Never before in her whole life she thought she could feel like that.

It was all there. It was all on those eyes and so beautiful face.

She was more, so much more than just an ordinary girl. There was definitely something about that woman.

It was the first time they met, but she was one hundred percent sure that she wasn't the only one feeling that strong connection. Santana could feel eyes on her since they got there, since they got to that small 'High School friends reunion' that Brittany insisted her to go.

She finally met all of her wife's friends, but it was just one girl who catched her attention, who draw her, who hypnotized her.

She had never seen a woman like her. Her every move, every lingering gaze, every word spoken from those perfect pink lips, every small and sweet laugh, invited Santana to sin.

It was wrong though, in all possible ways, but she was powerless with the woman's spell.

Santana was married, happily married indeed.

And there she was, wanting so badly to kiss the lips of her wife's friend.

Maybe someone put something in her drink? Because Santana never had looked at someone other than Brittany like that. Hell she was even wanting this mysterious girl more than her own wife at that precise moment.

She was fascinating

She was intrigued

She was classy

And most of all, she was gorgeous. Fuck she was perfect.

She was dying to know more about her. Everything.

She wasn't stupid, she saw the signs. That girl was looking at her in _that_ way too. Santana knew very well when someone was giving her the eyes. It was definitely something behind. She could feel her heart wildly beating in her chest with every look she was giving her.

She didn't understand why Brittany didn't introduce them earlier.

Maybe the fact that her wife's friend was some kind of travel writer was something that influenced. But apparently, and from what she heard, the girl was there to stay for good.

And she felt oddly happy about it.

She tried to pull all that undeniable attraction to the side though. Because hello, she was married and her wife was right next to her while she was fantasizing with another girl.

And she wasn't just a girl either. She was her _friend, _her high school friend.

So she tried, really hard to not look at her for the rest of the evening. Because it was extremely wrong of her.

But those hazel eyes never stopped looking back at her. With a subtle and shy smile playing on her lips, leaving Santana even more hypnotized and wondering how those lips would taste like.

-0-

The second time she saw her, it happened.

It had been about two months since she met the woman.

Quinn

So far, the most flawless human being for Santana. Words could never do justice to her.

Her name often crossed her mind while having sex with Brittany or just kissing her, which left Santana feeling highly guilty afterwards.

Many times she would just close her eyes thinking about other blonde under her. And she wanted that to stop. Because really, she had seen her just once.

But she couldn't help it. The girl's face was constantly in her mind. How not? She was gorgeous, even maybe, ten times more beautiful and interesting than her own wife. She really didn't want to entertain that thought, but it was as difficult as stop breathing.

So when Brittany suggested that once again, she needed to accompany her to another 'High School friends get together' she was nervous. Because she didn't want to see Quinn again.

In fact, she wanted it. She wanted so badly to see her that that's why she couldn't see her.

It wasn't right.

She's been married for two months. Together with Brittany for almost three years. So no, it wasn't right.

But well, alcohol makes things easy. It's almost a law.

Because drink after drink. Laugh after laugh, she started to feel at ease.

She was standing right next to Quinn. She was between Quinn and Brittany, how tragic is that? But she didn't care at the time, really. Not at all. All she could think about was how Quinn's arm was brushing slightly against hers. She could feel how a small spark was crossing her body and settling in her stomach everytime this would happen.

Santana didn't want to move, despite the fact that she knew very well that she shouldn't be feeling those things with another woman. It just felt so great that she didn't want to move, because she knew that those things where only because of Quinn.

Her arm was so soft, and her smell was heady. Everything about this girl was screaming for Santana. Her sweet laugh, her deep stares, the intentional small brush of her hand against Santana's. Everything was telling Santana something.

She just wanted to feel that beautiful woman, in any damn way.

And after minutes, she lost it. She lost all her will power.

She wasn't even talking with Quinn, they all were wrapped in a group conversation but the stares between them, kept coming. And so, she tasted the water.

She subtle excuse herself and walked outside the apartment, leaving the door half open.

Santana was almost sure that Quinn was going to follow her. She knew she was coming. If she wasn't imagined everything in her mind, she would.

And her question was answered the moment she heard the main door.

Brittany didn't follow her, but someone else did.

She looked to the side, and there Quinn was, standing two feet away from her. Looking insanely hot in a black dress.

"Hey" She said in a low voice.

Her throat was dry of pure nervousness and anxiety, because Quinn was there for a reason too.

Santana wasn't sure anymore of what she was doing, she was just acting for instinct, just like she used to do before Brittany.

So with the way that the girl who had been in her mind for weeks was looking at her, and with the way that the same girl was slowly approaching her, she just couldn't take it anymore.

Santana met her halfway and planted her lips on her. Pushing her against the wall and kissing her hard, receiving a groan from her.

She was finally feeling Quinn's lips against her own, and God, if it was one of the best kisses she have ever had. It was unreal.

The girl's sweet taste, the girl's hands in her hair, bringing Santana closer. It was everything she thought, Quinn was intoxicating. Her lips were intoxicating, her tongue was intoxicating.

She was kissing Santana back like she needed her. The way they were kissing was as if they were some couple who hadn't seen each other in months.

How could a simple kiss feel like that? She really didn't want to stop kissing Quinn, never.

It was overwhelming, terrifying, dreamed, all at once.

But Santana needed to breathe. And so she pulled slightly away from her, breaking that intense kiss. She took a panting breath, breathing the girl's scent and trying to sort her thoughts, but Quinn barely gave her time because her lips were already on hers again.

And she kissed her back with the same intensity and passion, forgetting that she was cheating on her wife that was inside the apartment.

All that was on her in that moment was Quinn, all of what she could feel was Quinn, nothing else mattered to her.

Her hands were grabbing her waist, keeping her in place against the wall while Quinn's hands were lost in her hair. Many emotions were taking over her body. Santana never thought that someone could be capable of making her feel like that. But it was happening. All the cheesy things she heard in movies were real, apparently.

This girl was something else.

After minutes, Quinn was the one who pulled away, opening her eyes and smiling at Santana who had her eyes still closed.

She gave Santana a long kiss, resting her lips on her for several seconds before walking back inside without saying a word. Leaving Santana outside, with her heart beating loud in her chest as the beam of reality washed over her.

She had just cheated on her wife. And she wasn't regretting it at all.

-0-

The third time she saw her, Santana crossed a point of no return.

It was Quinn's birthday.

She hadn't seen the girl since that passionate and dreamed kiss outside the apartment of Brittany's friend three weeks ago. And well, Quinn's friend too.

She really wanted to regret what they did, but Santana couldn't bring herself to do just that. How could she if it was something that she really wanted? How could she regret when after three weeks, Quinn's lips were all that she wanted to taste again.

She knew she shouldn't want Quinn like that, but God, Santana was really craving her. All she could think at nights when she closed her eyes was the blonde. All of her.

So when Brittany invited her to her friend's birthday, at first she had said no, but then Brittany said that it was Quinn's birthday and she was on her feet in a matter of seconds.

She didn't plan on kissing her again. She just wanted to see her.

But when Brittany was in Quinn's bathroom, she felt a soft hand grabbing hers and pulling her outside, far away from all the drunk people.

And so, it happened again.

Quinn's lips were on hers once again but this time, it felt different.

This time the kiss was slow, passionate and with mixed emotions.

She felt alive. She could feel her heart stop... and then beating, and then stop again. Quinn's lips were making feel her thousand of new things. Thousand of things she didn't even know existed.

The last thing she wanted was the kiss to stop, so she groaned when Quinn pulled away from her.

The blonde's hands were firmly on Santana's face though. One softly stroking the hair just behind her ear, and the other caressing her cheek. And Quinn looked at her so tenderly that made Santana feel a warmth right in her chest.

Who was this girl?

Santana just couldn't take it and leaned in to kiss her again, forgetting once again that her wife was inside.

But Quinn turned slightly her head so Santana kissed her just in the corner of her mouth.

Santana looked at her confused but then Quinn gave her a playful smile, biting her lip.

It was like a drug, because Santana really couldn't endure seeing her biting her lip. She was right there so she could do it for her.

She leaned once again but Quinn stopped her, looking to the side to make sure no one had left her apartment.

"Come back here at 3:00 am" Quinn said looking back at Santana. And she frowned, because she didn't understand. Or maybe she did understand, but she wanted to hear it. Quinn leaned in, kissing her lips briefly, but taking Santana's breath away nonetheless, then she tilted her head to speak in her ear, brushing her lips there "You can give me my birthday present later"

Santana had to hold back a whimper. Because Quinn's hot breath, her soft hands in her face, her lips against her ear, and Quinn's small waist in her arms, was too much.

She didn't had a chance to answer her though, because Quinn was inside once she opened her eyes again.

* * *

><p>Santana had quit the random hookups. Since Brittany, things changed for her.<p>

And it had been alright. Everything was alright. But since Quinn, there wasn't anything more tempting than get back to her old self.

She didn't think about it twice. She gladly took the offer.

She left her and Brittany's apartment silently at 2:30 am, heading straight to Quinn's apartment.

Maybe it was wrong. Hell it was wrong. But she didn't care.

Once the party was over and they were back at home, all she could do was think about Quinn. But she wasn't going, she convinced herself and she wasn't going to go there.

But that strong and deep desire won. More easily than what she thought.

She drove late at night, fast.

Santana only thought the whole ride there about those eyes, those lips, sweet and warm tongue. Everything in her mind was Quinn.

So when she finally arrived to the place she had been just hours earlier. She quickly knocked the door. And what she saw increased the need she felt for that perfect and mysterious woman.

She was just in her underwear looking at her with a smirk, she knew what was coming.

Santana wasted no time and quickly entered the apartment closing the door behind her, kissing Quinn hard and walking them to where she thought was her room, and luckily, she guessed right.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Turns out, it wasn't anything more mesmerising than topping Quinn, with her fingers deep inside of her, with her head back against the pillow, her eyes squeezed shut and nails against Santana's back, pulling her closer. It was mesmerising, it was fascinating. And Santana was an addict. She was already addicted to her. Quinn was something so new to Santana, and she wanted to keep exploring her.

The sensation of that woman under her, panting and whimpering her name against her lips was like a dream.

But sadly, once the dream was over, reality came back.

Santana didn't feel guilty, neither Quinn. But she knew what they did was wrong.

She could never forget how those lips taste, how great it felt have her fingers between her thighs, how those hazel eyes were looking at her. How gently their hands touched each other's body.

She wasn't going to forget that any time soon. But she needed to go. She needed to get the hell out of there because she had just cheated on Brittany.

A kiss was something, but sex. Sex was something else.

She lifted up of bed, ignoring Quinn's confused look and putting on her clothes.

"This can't happen again" She whispered, not quite brave to turn around and look at Quinn.

They both wanted it, and they both did it. So now it was over right?

"I know" Her sweet voice made Santana turn around, and it was just as fascinating as before.

Her blonde hair was slightly untidy, her eyes were shiny, making them look more intense. Making them look unique, with something powerful behind. Or perhaps she was just looking at her in that way.

The sheets were covering just above her small but desirable breast and her whole face was saying 'I just had sex'.

In Santana's eyes, she looked gorgeous.

How can someone be so damn beautiful? Santana was almost about to jump on bed again. Almost.

But her phone sounding prevented her to do just that. And ironically, it was Brittany, surely wondering where the hell is her wife.

She gave one more look at Quinn, who was staring back at her with a smile. A small smile but a smile nonetheless.

"I won't say anything" Quinn said before Santana could have a chances to leave.

"Neither do I" Santana said shaking her head. They stared at each other for long seconds, as if they were memorizing every inch of their faces. Santana gave her a smile, matching Quinn's smile and finally, she left the room.

She was worried and disapointed on herself of what she did to Brittany. But that big grin on her face was saying otherwise.

Maybe it was a mistake, but it sure didn't feel like one. Because with Quinn, things felt a lot more 'right' than with Brittany.


	2. Chapter 2

-0-

She didn't understand how this could happen to her, she didn't realize the weight of the situation until now, she was clueless, or so she wanted to think.

Santana felt stupid, the stupidest woman alive. But most of all, she felt scared.

She has tried it all, everything. She tried to go out with Brittany more often, almost everyday. She tried to work harder in her job, which it's say something, because the police department always has a lot of work. She tried to occupy her mind in a lot of activities, but it was useless. Everything around her seemed to be related to Quinn.

She was missing her.

She missed Quinn like crazy. She missed her soft lips against her own, her sweet taste. She missed those hands, softly touching her body, she missed her smile, and the way her eyes looked at her, she missed everything about that night.

And it was pathetic.

She was hopeless and stuck in memories. In thoughts and dreams about another girl while her wife was lying next to her on bed. And for months, she remained stuck. Three months to be exact, with endless questions about all those what if's.

What if she hadn't gone to that stupid High School reunion?

What would have happened if she hadn't pleased her desires?

What would have happened if she hadn't drunk so much?

Or better yet...

What if she just go to Quinn's apartment again?

It was insane, but her heart was no longer beating for Brittany, her hands weren't craving to touch her skin anymore. Brittany's lips weren't the ones she wanted to kiss. She didn't see now in Brittany, what she saw on her years ago.

And maybe it had been like that since a long time ago. But ever since Quinn, everything was clear.

She shouldn't be surprised though, because never in Santana's life someone had had such an impact on her so quickly. Quinn sure as hell made an interesting appearance in her life, because she couldn't forget her now.

And after several days of dying inside with want, she gave in.

It was getting hard with each passing day. She just wanted to quench the madness.

Santana didn't go home on thursday night, instead, she went to another's blonde home. She was just tired of wanting her again and not function well because of that.

So she just went there.

Maybe one more night with her could stop that strong need. Perhaps one more time... it will be enough, right?

It needs to be.

So she drove there, anxious and nervous.

She was happy just knowing that she was going to see the girl again, everything within her was happiness and anxiety.

However, her heart made a strange skip when she saw a muscular and big blond boy leaving Quinn's apartment. And she frowned upon seeing the long hug they gave each other. It was more than just a friendly hug for her taste, but it wasn't romantic either. It was kind of weird, or that was what Quinn's face expressed.

None of them saw her, luckily. She just waited next to the stairs until the guy left and Quinn closed the door.

For a mysterious reason she was pissed off at him, who knows why. It was just something about him that didn't convinced Santana.

Who was him anyway? Why was he hugging Quinn?

Well it didn't matter though, because she was there to solve other issues.

So she took a deep breath, walked to Quinn's door, and knocked.

They already had done it once, they could easily do it again. That was what Santana was hoping for. Because her mind was already thinking on ways to get Quinn naked.

And the moment the door opened, she was met with hazel eyes. She was met with a frown and mischievous smile, and with some curiosity behind.

"Hi" Quinn said without stop smiling. And Santana was melting already, her body and heart were living again. "I saw you there" The blonde goddess tilted her head indicating to where Santana was seconds ago.

And oddly enough, Santana blushed. Because she really thought that they hadn't seen her waiting like a psycho while they were talking.

"I didn't want to interrupt" She shrugged, rather impatient.

Quinn looked at her, trying to believe her lie, but with a smile still playing on her face.

Santana just wanted to jump her right there. She was seriously the prettiest girl alive, Wonderfully beautiful. And that smile was mesmerizing.

How could so much prettiness fit in just one person? It was impossible.

But apparently Quinn had a way to make everything possible.

"What are you doing here?" Quinn asked Santana, reaching up her hands, and smoothly touching Santana's arm, slightly brushing her fingers.

Santana was sure that Quinn knew why she was there. One hundred percent sure actually.

So without wasting time, she leaned forward kissing Quinn's lips, kissing her lips fiercely while their hands started to roam for her bodies in no time.

She couldn't help the small whimper that escaped her lips, because it had been months since the last time. And Quinn's lips were more kissable than ever. Her body was more perfect than ever, and her taste was more delicious than ever.

And just like that, it happened again.

Once the door was closed they frantically walked to Quinn's room, without breaking the kiss. Clothes were flying for all the apartment in just seconds, and soon enough, they both were panting, moaning and sighing each other's name.

And It was mind blowing... beyond perfect.

Quinn was a sex goddess, she gave Santana everything she wanted and more. And so did she, for the loud whimpers leaving Quinn's mouth, she would say that she gave the girl a good orgasm, _again_.

Santana thought that this was what she needed, she really thought that having Quinn for one last time would be enough, but it was quite the opposite. Because now she was an addict. Now she wasn't so sure if she could stop this.

She knew she came back here to taste once again that drug, with the hope to heal herself after this. But it turns out that now, she was deep into it.

And it wasn't just sex anymore.

It wasn't just the pleasure of having her fingers deep inside of her, it wasn't the way those lips kissed her, it wasn't that fascinating smile, gorgeous eyes. It was more than that, so much more. She could felt it, she felt a connection, and once again, and for the way Quinn was looking at her right now, she knew she wasn't the only one thinking about that.

Her heart lit up in the most powerful way while having sex with her. Her body was burning and her soul was happy again.

Quinn covered herself with the sheets, looking at Santana with a dreamed smile and tired, bright eyes.

Santana didn't smile back at her though, but her heart did.

"Who was that guy?"

It wasn't as if she cared or anything, but she was curious. And when Santana was curious, she just had to ask.

"My boyfriend" Quinn said in a low voice, settling better on bed and breaking eye contact.

Santana didn't expected that answer, and her face was reflecting it.

Something nasty and heavy settled in her chest, in the tip of her heart.

Quinn had a boyfriend? Since when?

Well it wasn't any of her business anyway, it wasn't her place to even ask anything. So she shook her head, she shook her head and stood up from bed, collecting her clothes and quickly putting them on.

So that boy was her boyfriend? Really?

Santana didn't understand why.

Why would a girl like her, be with a boy like him?

She was hating him so much rigth now, and it was stupid, because she shouldn't care. But she really prefered Quinn single, without hands touching her.

"That was fun" Quinn's gentle voice echoed in the room, making Santana lift her head to see her.

And it was a mistake, because again, she was about to jump on bed with her, it was irresistible. Santana couldn't understand how Quinn could be so irresistible all the time.

"It was" She said nonchalance, getting back to put her boots on.

She needed to get out of there, she needed to go home with her wife.

And she really needed to get Quinn out of her system.

"Is this going to happen again?" Santana lifted up her head upon hearing that question, Quinn eyes were looking at her hopefully.

She would love to, she would love to stay here with her and keep having sex actually.

But she couldn't, because this was wrong, and she just cheated on her wife once again. With her friend no less.

"This was the last time" She firmly said.

Santana gave Quinn one last look and the blonde just nodded with something behind those beautiful eyes, and Santana looked back at her, trying to decipher what that look meant, but after failed attempts she quickly turned around and in seconds, she was out of there. With thousand of thoughts running in her head.

But just like the first time, she wasn't regretting what she did, because she still could feel Quinn's soft lips on her own. And that was enough for her, at least for the time being.

* * *

><p><em>28 days later<em>

How can someone stop wanting something destinated to never be yours? Something forbidden.

How can she stop thinking, craving and missing so much something? How can you tell your mind what to dream and what not? Is it possible to just rip out from her heart certain memories? A certain _person._

Those were the recurring questions in Santana's head.

Four weeks, almost a whole month has passed. twenty eight days. And all that was on her mind was Quinn.

All she could do those days was compare. Compare Brittany's kisses, compare Brittany's touches, compare Brittany's smile, compare Brittany's scent, compare how her heart seemed dead next to the blonde with blue eyes, and how it seemed to go back to life with another person.

Santana's job, was hard indeed. The police department was struggling with a lot of work. Struggling with all California's delinquent, in addition to maintaining order on the streets. So Santana's mind was always busy, her head was always distracted on the streets. But everytime her shift ended, she knew she had to go back home, something she didn't look forward. She never wanted to go back home now, which was stupid, because every human being was always happy to go back home after work.

So why not her?

The answer was clear though, and she knew it. She just didn't want to acknowledge the fact.

So she remained with that unknowledge for the rest of week.

Greeting Brittany with a kiss and smiling at her with a fake smile.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

For her luck, her wife hasn't talking about going to another party with her High School friends, because that would mean seeing Quinn again. Quinn and her new boyfriend, maybe.

She still couldn't understand why Quinn would be with someone so, awful. Because let's face it, the girl was gorgeous, and she really knew what to do in bed.

But it wasn't any of Santana's business, she couldn't think like that. She just needed to focus on Brittany, who's birthday was coming.

She needed to focus on get her wife a great gift and retake their love. That's what she needed to do.

And she did.

For three more days, she tried really hard to focus all her will power on wipe out the memories related to some blonde goddess with hazel eyes.

And it worked, at least mostly of the hours she was conscious, because sadly, she couldn't control her dreams.

That was the only irritating thing in those three days.

However, all her attempts to keep her mind off Quinn went down when Brittany said a saturday morning that they were going to go out with some friends.

She didn't say names, but the only friends Brittany had were her high school friends.

So it was safe to say that she was going to see Quinn that night.

She tried to say that she didn't want to go, because she wasn't sure if seeing Quinn again was a smart idea. But Brittany insisted, and honestly, she really wanted to see the girl.

She wanted to see Quinn badly, so all her effort went away in just a second when she said okay.

It's not as if she could control what her body wants either. Her body wants what her body wants, that's it.

So they dressed up fancy, they apply make up and some nice perfume and went to that club where Brittany's friends would go. She was anxious to see Brittany's so beautiful friend again.

So when they finally got there, her heart was beating loud in her ears, her breathing quickened and her hands were sweating.

Brittany even asked her if everything was fine when they were entering the club. And she said she was, because why wouldn't she?

But truth was, she wasn't. She was far from okay.

Even more now with Quinn's eyes and smile glued on her. Even more with Quinn's friendly hug to greet them and telling her that she could sit next to her with bright eyes.

She didn't know she could be this happy by just looking into Quinn's eyes. She could look into those eyes all night, without doing anything else.

She didn't care about the rest of the group talking and laughing around the big table or sitting between her wife and the woman who is been in her mind for months.

And she sure didn't care about Quinn's hand subtle resting on her thigh with her stupid boyfriend sitting next to her.

She was enjoying it actually.

She was enjoying it so much, that she even placed her hand over hers, finally feeling the other girl's smooth skin.

"I'm glad to see you" Quinn's whispered in her ear after a few minutes, when alcohol was seizing.

And it set her body on fire.

Her hot breath, her hand softly touching her thigh, her addictive scent. It was all too much for Santana.

She squeezed Quinn's hand, quickly excusing herself telling Brittany she was going to the bathroom, but loud enough so Quinn could hear it.

She walked to the restroom, and since it was a really expensive club, it had four different restrooms, so it wasn't full.

And she waited, again. Because she was sure someone was going to follow her.

She waited outside the hallway, just outside the doors.

And sure enough, she could see from afar Quinn approaching her. With a big, sexy grin planted on her face, making Santana smile as well.

She took Quinn's hand in hers, already feeling an overwhelming electricity.

They entered the restroom, checking if someone was there or not, and luckily, it was empty.

Quinn quickly closed the door behind her, walking the few step of distance and crashing their lips together.

Santana's whole world was in Quinn's hands once again. She was at Quinn's mercy.

She hugged Quinn by her small waist, pressing their bodies closer as their lips started to catch up in those days they didn't see each other.

It was all so magical, maybe it wasn't the best place to make out with someone, but it didn't matter. Santana was just happy to kiss those lips again, to have Quinn's waist in her arms.

Their tongues touched and that was when she saw fireworks. Maybe for the sweet taste of Quinn's tongue or for the way her hands were rubbing the back of her neck so damn gentle, maybe for the enthusiasm with which the blonde was kissing her, or maybe just because she was Quinn.

Who knows? The things was that Santana had never feel this much with just a kiss.

She really missed her, apparently.

They pulled away from each other after what seemed like forever and Quinn locked her eyes with her, Santana didn't bring herself to look away. It was mesmerizing the sight, Quinn's red lips slightly parted with an adorable blush on her cheeks.

"Can I go to your apartment later?" Santana blurted out the words before knowing it.

She just couldn't help herself.

But judging by Quinn's small giggled she just asked the right question.

"Yeah, you can" Quinn smiled before leaning again, closing the gap between them and kissing Santana, but this time, it was more calmer, more slow, more intimate.

"What about your boyfriend?" Santana asked in between kisses, not wanting to pull away from the girl.

She has waited long enough after all.

"He has his own apartment" Quinn replied her, pulling slightly away, analyzing Santana's expression with such determination in her eyes, but with a smile still playing on her lips.

Quinn was definitely something else.

She slowly leaned again kissing the blonde, without worrying how much time they have been absent already. She just needed those lips pressed against her own as much as she needed air.

Santana knew she was playing with fire, but she just couldn't think rationally at the moment, not with Quinn's tongue inside her mouth.

So afterwards, they agreed at what time Santana should be at Quinn's apartment and they parted ways, Santana walking out first.

The night didn't go as fast as she would have wanted though. Quinn's boyfriend, some boy named Sam, couldn't take her hands and big mouth off her. It was a normal thing to do, and she shouldn't care, because she and Quinn were just fooling around, cheating their respectives partners just to have good sex.

Or that was what she kept saying to herself.

But that wasn't so clear with that awful feeling in the tip of her stomach, wanting to kill that fish face who was currently Quinn's boyfriend.

She ignored it though, she danced and talked with Brittany and her friends all evening, trying not to look at the lovely couple. She was going to have her moment with Quinn a few more hours anyway, besides, Quinn's hand remained on her thigh the whole night, occasionally caressing her skin with her talented fingers.

Brittany didn't deserve this, Santana was sure.

Because nonetheless, she was a good person, a good wife. The problem was purely hers. It was her and her selfish sin.

It wasn't right.

But when she found herself hours later knocking on Quinn's apartment, when she found Quinn's lips once again against her own. She couldn't think of say one thing that was wrong, because everything was wonderful.

It seemed like Quinn knew her body like the back of her hand, and the same happened with Santana. Their bodies were in perfect sync with the need of the other.

It was fascinating.

This time, Santana went down on Quinn, and she lost it. She lost herself in everything that was Quinn and her sweet taste. She knew she was lost this time. She knew it was getting hard to stop this with every new thing she learned and discovered of Quinn.

Even more now, because they were crossing another level when they both catched their breaths and watched each other's face, with their eyes saying so many things.

Santana didn't go right away this time, they curled up on their sides, but slowly getting closer until their bodies were touching again, and Santana didn't hesitate to put her arm around Quinn's waist, kissing her lips.

It was a sweet moment, and she didn't want it to stop any time soon.

But they had to pull away, however. Because the doorbell was ringing and a male voice was heard.

"Quinn baby, open the door" Sam's voice called from outside.

And Quinn sighed, she sighed before looking at Santana guilty, and with some disappointed mixed with fear in her eyes "You'll have to hide, he can't know about this" She said standing up, putting on some clothes.


	3. Chapter 3

-0-

"Your lip looks really bad honey" Brittany said walking inside their big room, already changed into her pj and ready to jump into bed, or Santana.

The brunette had a really bad day at work though, some bad guys were trying to steal the purse of a really old lady in the streets. Santana thought that people like them were almost extinct, but no apparently.

How in the world two young guys could think that attacking a woman probably in her lates sixty was a good idea. Why didn't they just work to have their own money? Delinquents are always so selfish.

Luckily Santana was there to stop everything. For her bad luck though, she was alone. Her partner decided in the worst moment go to the police station to arrange some things for the night.

But she was Santana, she thought she could handle herself very well. She just needed to apply all those classes inside the academy, but they were both big men who seemed ready for anything. In the end though, she could arrest the guys, but not before receiving some good punches in her arm and face.

So here she is now, with a big amount of ice against her bottom lip, trying to minimize the pain given the small cut on it.

And to make things worse, Brittany's parents wants them to have dinner at their place next week. Definitely not something she looks forward to.

"You have nice lips, fleshy lips" Brittany suggests as she make her way towards Santana who is lying on bed already "But tonight they look even more full"

Santana rolled her eyes just when her wife made herself comfortable inside the covers. Today hasn't been a good day at all.

And it might or might not has to be, too, with a certain beautiful blonde who apparently had something else to do with her boyfriend instead of meeting her.

To Santana, it seems like it was just yesterday when she had to sneak out of Quinn's apartment because her currently boyfriend decided just in that precise moment that it was a better idea to stay in Quinn's apartment with her than alone in his house.

It wasn't hard to get out of Quinn's house without Sam seeing her, what it was hard was leave Quinn's warm bed and her kisses so soon.

But all of that was five days ago, and she hasn't seen Quinn since then.

To say she was moody would be an understatement. She was really mad, with the world. With her wife even.

She just couldn't help the need, the want that Quinn seemed to bring out of her. She was craving Quinn's lips, and today, just when she thought that it was a good idea to look for Quinn's phone in her wife's contacts and found the courage to text her and ask her if they could see each other again, Quinn turned her down. Because her fish face boyfriend was with her.

"What if..." Brittany found Santana's hip with her hand, and she smoothly started to touch her under her shirt "I make you feel better?" She asked before kissing her cheek.

"I'm not feeling well right now Britt" Santana gentle added, pulling Brittany's hand off her.

"Poor baby" She kissed Santana's lips before settling herself on her side of the bed.

This was getting old.

Santana knew she wasn't as much in love with Brittany like she were years ago. She didn't even know if she was in love at all. Some days she feels like she really loves the girl, others days she hardly can stand her presence.

And she knew something was really wrong about that.

"Good night sweetheart" The endearing nickname made Santana roll her eyes again. Brittany kissed her goodnight before cuddling closer next to her.

"Good night" Santana answered her.

But sleep didn't come as easy as others days, she stayed awake watching TV for two more hours, her mind and thoughts didn't want to leave her alone, and just when she was falling into a well needed sleep, her phone rang. A new message that she quickly opened to read it.

**-Tomorrow night?-**

Two simple words reflected in a question that changed her night in a matter of seconds.

She fell asleep with a big smile on her face, already wanting to be tomorrow.

* * *

><p>In Santana's opinion the night light has always made everything more mesmerizing somehow, with the moon illuminating just the right places, highlighting its natural beauty, <em>her<em> natural beauty. She touches soft skin with the tip of her fingers, almost afraid of touching her properly or touching her in any other way she didn't like it and wake up from this dream. Her fingers touch with determination every inch of smooth skin. Her back, her small arms, slim waist.

Santana hated people's hair touching her, in any part of her body. But right now, with long blonde locks all over her face, invading her nose with her vanilla smell, she couldn't bring herself to care. She was enjoying it actually.

She was enjoying Quinn's hand caressing her stomach as well, with a gentleness that was distracting.

"How is my officer feeling now?" She asked amused, her voice muffled by Santana's neck giving the brunette goosebumps when she planted a sweet kiss there.

"Much better" Santana happily answered her, because she really couldn't feel better.

The first thing she did today after work was go straight to Quinn's apartment, she made up an excuse telling Brittany that she was going to work until ten that day, that way she would have about four entire hours with Quinn.

When she arrived, the moment that door opened, she was met with a flawless smile and playful eyes.

They didn't even say hello, Quinn just took Santana's hand leading her to her room where quickly their lips found the way to each other and they were once again, wrapped in a dream, because all of this still feels surreal for Santana. Almost too unreal.

The moment was perfect, every kiss and touch was everything that Santana had been dreaming about, but of course it felt thousand of times better to actually doing it in real life. With Quinn moaning her name, panting and whispering in the dark of the the room how much she had missed her, with Quinn's fingernails buried in her back just because she needed to hold into something, with her legs tangled and with her fingers deep inside of her. It was what Santana needed in order to function well again, it was like waking up again after being in a deep sleep for days.

They didn't give each other any break, Santana wasn't going to stop kissing the girl any time soon, she's been missing her a lot lately too, more than what she would like to admit.

But their bodies can't handle so much pleasure in one go, they can't just have sex all night without stopping for a few minutes, sadly so, it is impossible.

So they were now trying to catch their breaths, while still holding onto each other with Quinn's body above Santana, they look like any couple would do after three rounds in a row. But they weren't a couple, far from it.

"Why I didn't see you before?" Santana blurted out in the middle of a comfortable silence. She didn't even know she wanted to ask that question. "I mean, not even in a picture" It makes sense to ask her that, right?

"Because I was living in another country for years" Quinn calmly responded as her lips kept giving her short kisses on her neck, making it hard for Santana concentrate on their small talk post mind-blowing sex. She wanted to know everything about Quinn, the only thing she knew so far, was that Quinn was a writer "But I had seen you" Quinn whispered after a while, and it makes Santana stop every move with her hands altogether. Quinn realizes that, so she goes on "I couldn't make it for Britt's wedding, so she sent me some pictures, and I saw you"

Her recently lover mentioning Brittany's name and their wedding so casually doesn't make Santana feels good at all. It gives her some ugly sensation in the deep of her stomach actually.

The room went silent after Quinn's confession, Santana trapped in her thoughs without understand why she didn't see the blonde before. It was weird, but then again, Brittany never showed her pictures and barely talked about her high school friends, they always saw each other though, to this very day. Santana couldn't even count how many times she attended those reunions with Brittany's friend; that's how she met Quinn anyway. But all the other times, she didn't recall someone saying Quinn's name.

Perhaps she was just trying to read too deep into it. But she is a cop, they always read too deep into everything, must be her head working on its own.

"I don't want to make this weird" The blonde stated, though Santana didn't know why.

"What do you mean?" She quietly asked. It seemed forbidden caress Quinn's skin in the way Santana was doing it now, because not even with her wife she is this affectionate. But she couldn't help herself, there was just something about Quinn that she was craving, but she still didn't know what exactly.

"Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned Brittany" Quinn gave Santana one last kiss on her neck before lifting her face, her unique beauty made Santana forget instantly about everything. Santana was even in some kind of doze, still far away in heaven for the events previously conceived.

"Since when Sam is your boyfriend?" Maybe not the best time to talk about their partners, but it was a doubt that she needed to know.

"About two years" Quinn softly answered and Santana got even more confused, aside of feeling taken aback.

Two years? That's a little too much.

"Two years?" She repeated her words "Where was he in your birthday or when I met you then?" She couldn't help but feel intrigued, extremely curious.

"Traveling" Quinn just shrug and Santana frowned.

"Traveling?" She's making a fool of herself repeating Quinn's words, but really, who the hell would rather travel than to be with this gorgeous girl instead, it's insane. And Santana was sure that in his shoes, she wouldn't travel to any fabulous place if Quinn wasn't going with her.

The blonde nods, shrugging once again.

Quinn's thumb touched the corner of her mouth, gently touching the small cut caused by her tough and dangerous work before kissing her there, melting Santana's heart with that tender gesture and soft lips "You need to be more careful in the streets" She said changing the topic after pulling her lips away, with concern in her eyes and once again, leaving Santana without words.

She was sure that what she was feeling for Quinn was more than just lust and passion. And given the words spoken for the beautiful blonde, it seemed like Quinn cared about her as well.

The situation was pleasurably fucked up.

"I will" She simple answered causing Quinn to smile. "But maybe another kiss could help with this" She pointed with her hand to her swollen bottom lip, wanting to prolong as much as she can what it seems to be a sweet moment between them.

And Quinn didn't think about it for more than two seconds, she leaned down once again with a big smile, crashing their lips together and making Santana see thousand of fireworks. She's been carefully kissing Santana for the past hour because of her injured lip, with an impressive gentleness leaving the brunette wanting more. More of her softness.

They were so involved in the kiss and their warm bodies against each other that they didn't hear the first knock on Quinn's door, nor the second either.

They didn't know Brittany was outside the door, wanting to have a serious conversation with her friend and looking for advices while Santana was still working, because in her opinion, her wife seemed to be every day a little more distant with her, and Quinn had already gone through stormy breakups anyway, so who better to tell her what she could do?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Quinn pov next chapter?


	4. Chapter 4

-0-

Writers are centered, calm and quiet, always knowing what to do or say in the right moment. Accurate and concise in their worlds, or most of them at least, because Quinn Fabray is a whole different story.

Impulsive would be a good word to describe her.

The blonde has traveled throughout the world. She has seen it all. Every country has left something in her, because every place has its magic for Quinn, and so it gives her inspiration. It makes writing more easy, the books practically write themselves when she's traveling.

She loves get away from reality from time to time. She's a free spirit, or that's how she likes to call herself.

But aside of that, aside of enjoy with every fiber of her body every new journey... she _had_ to get away years ago, because this is not the first time she betrays a friend.

When she was young, she fooled around with her friend's boyfriend for months, and so when her friend found out, she ran like a coward. And Brittany was the only one who supported her after all the drama when she came back just a few months ago. Four years away from here is enough, right? Besides she heard that her friend was now living in New York with her new husband, that's why she decided to come back home.

Yes, she's a coward.

And here she is now, doing the same thing once again.

"I don't know what you want me to say Britt" Quinn said uncomfortable looking to the side.

Once they finally heard the knock on door Santana pulled her mouth off Quinn's, and when they heard Brittany's voice they panic.

They thought about pretend that Quinn wasn't there and be as quiet as possible, but Brittany quickly interrupted their plan saying something about seeing Quinn's car parked outside the building, so Santana had to ran and hide in Quinn's bathroom while the blonde quickly put on some clothes. Cliché.

"Whatever, just say whatever is in your mind, because I don't know what to do with her anymore" Brittany's broken voice and so empty eyes makes Quinn feel like crap.

She does has feelings, and she does feels guilty. But this time somehow, is different. Is not the first time she cheat on her boyfriend and not the first time she betrays a friend. But with Santana things feels different; she's gorgeous of course, and hot as hell, that's why she couldn't help herself the first time she kissed the brunette knowing that she was her friend's wife.

A kiss wouldn't harm anyone right?

But after that, things quickly got out of control, her own feelings are out of control now.

"I really don't know what to say, married life is different, and I don't know anything about it" That wasn't a lie.

Quinn leans all her weight on the wall feeling the cold concrete in her back. They're out in the balcony smoking, Quinn lost count how many cigarettes she has had by now just for the nervousness, hoping that Brittany wouldn't want to go to the bathroom, because ironically enough her wife was there.

"You're the only friend that has had plenty of relationships" Brittany laughed humorless "I thought maybe you could help me"

"You should just talk to her Britt, and ask her whatever you want to ask her" Quinn couldn't think of a more tragic and uncomfortable situation than this. It almost seems like a joke.

"I guess so" Brittany inhaled the last of her cigarette before throwing it in the ashtray. "She must be in her way back home, I should go"

Quinn gives her a small nod before crush the cigar in the ashtray as well. "Okay"

"You're a really good friend Quinn" Brittany gave Quinn a tight hug, making her feel even worse.

She wasn't a good friend at all.

"Don't say that" She softly says shakes her head after the warm hug, _guilty_ was a small word now to describe how she was feeling "I'll walk you to the door" She offers Brittany a smile and the blonde just nods walking to the main door behind her.

Luckily Brittany was there for about thirty minutes, no more than that, talking and going on and on about her and Santana's married life and how things has changed.

It wasn't something nice to hear for Quinn knowing that maybe she was the reason, this was bad.

She really didn't want to open the door when she heard Brittany's voice, but her friend knew she was there.

"See you soon" Brittany friendly said and Quinn limited herself to just smile once again.

"Goodnight Britt"

She closed the door after seeing her friend get into the elevator, supporting herself on the wall and letting out a heavy sigh.

All of the situation was so fucked up, it was a big problem.

She walked back to her room with another type of air surrounding her.

It wasn't right what she was doing, maybe the thing with Santana needed to stop?

But when she opened her bathroom door, seeing her sitting on the toilet in one of her bathrobe, supporting her beautiful face in her hands and looking down, lost in thoughts; she couldn't bring herself to not have such a gorgeous and adorable woman with her anymore.

What was Santana doing to her?

"She's gone" Quinn spoke in the middle of an uncomfortable silence, but Santana didn't looked up at her, she was still looking down with her hands on her cheeks. She looked like a little girl who has just lost a game or something, and Quinn smiled at the sight.

She must have heard the whole conversation though.

"This is wrong" Was the only thing Santana said after long seconds, and it twists Quinn's heart.

Of course is wrong, Quinn knew it was wrong since the first time they kissed.

"I know" She take a risk walking closer to Santana and taking her both hands in hers to sit on her lap, her so comfy lap "I know this is wrong but..." She repeats, looking down at Santana before puting her hands around her neck, and Santana quickly put hers around Quinn's waist. _This feels good_, was all that Quinn could think about at the moment "I don't want to stop" Santana looked up at her.

With that small confession Quinn leaned down to kiss her, so soft and caring that her own heart was beating fast, faster than any other time. And as always Santana kissed her back just with the same rhythm, with the same passion and care and with her hands protectively around her waist.

Why Santana has to have so soft lips and why she has to kiss her in that way? it makes things thousand of times more addictive.

She's sure now, she isn't going to stop this any time soon.

* * *

><p>Heavier hands, and somehow incredibly more rough are currently touching her now, from her thighs to her butt, and from her butt to her breasts.<p>

Luckily it was over already.

Sam rolled off of Quinn to lie down next to her in bed, the same bed where Santana was with her last night.

Quinn always knew that her boyfriend of two years now, wasn't good with her hands, or with her dick for that matter. He was a good guy and handsome though, and the only one who still doesn't get bored with Quinn's bullshit. He has stayed long enough by her side, that's why Quinn thinks that maybe this is something special.

Besides, Sam gives Quinn stability, safety and love. She knows her boyfriend loves her, like really loves her. Sam has even tried to talk with her about marriage but Quinn always changes the topic.

She isn't ready, and maybe she will never be to that huge committed.

Sam is enough right now for her. Maybe she doesn't feel anything when he's kissing her or when they're having sex, just like now... but he's okay.

"That was awesome" He commented next to Quinn and she just smiled nodding. But it wasn't, really.

She didn't even have an orgasm this time, _that_ good is Sam.

"It was babe" Quinn answered him with a lie while his hand started to touch her under the sheets, but she quickly grabbed him to stop his movement.

"Not in the mood for another round?" Sam asked amused and frowns after seeing Quinn shaking her head. "Why?"

"We just had sex Sam, let me rest now, is late" She politely declined before turning around giving him her back. Is it normal to be irritated by your boyfriend half of the time? "I'm tired" She softly added.

"Really? Not in the mood for more?" He scoffed and Quinn rolled her eyes. He's such a horndog sometimes "Okay, goodnight then" Sam says before approaching Quinn from behind and spooning her.

"Goodnight"

"I love you"

"Love you too" Another lie.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Turns out that there are just two police stations near their houses.

In a failed attempted, she went to the wrong one the first time, because Santana wasn't there.

It's almost seven o clock though, so maybe her shift ended. If that so, her surprise would be ruined.

She sent her a friendly text asking if she was going to work in the streets or in her office today, and luckily she said she'll be in her office all day, and since Quinn is working on a new book, she's practically doing anything in her apartment so she got bored, and she thought that maybe a few minutes with Santana would be great.

In other words, she was missing Santana.

Three days has passed since the last time she saw the brunette and her head was already going crazy, she missed her, but she wasn't about say it out oud or even thought about it. So she decided it was a good idea surprise Santana in her job to finally see her.

If she wasn't in the first police station, she would most likely be in the second.

So here she is now, but just when she was about to enter the station someone spoke.

"Miss, can I help you?" An old officer with a loud voice asks her just when she was almost inside.

"Yeah" She shyly said "Is Santana's office here?"

"Her shift is about to end" Quinn's smile grew wild upon hearing that she was in the right police station. Her eyes light up immediately.

"I just need to give her this" She innocent showed the officer a big cup of coffee, she couldn't just show up here without an excuse right? "I'll be out quickly though" She added with her best flirty and sweet smile.

"Just five minutes, she's working" His serious tone was almost too serious that she even doubted if go inside or not, but she was so happy that she couldn't care less.

So she entered and immediately started walking through the hallway, looking at every office with different surnames hanging on the doors.

She just knew Santana's surname because that's how Brittany goes by now. When they studied together in high school she was Brittany S Pierce, and now her friend is Brittany Lopez, so obviously Santana's surname is Lopez.

Santana Lopez, hot.

When she spotted the right name, she reached for the door handle, Lopez was reflected in large letters, the office was almost at the end of the hallway. Far away from the others.

Her heart was beating fast in her ears, was this a good idea?

Maybe, maybe not, but she's already here so she just opened the door.

And there she was, looking sexy as hell in her uniform with her hair down as always, this time with glasses on and with a remarkable frown while reading and writing something down in a paper.

"I told you I'm about to leave so don't bring more work to me" Now with that authoritarian tone Quinn was sure that her panties were all wet just for the sight.

_Is okay to have sex here? Because it could be easily the best fucking fantasy. _Quinn thought to herself, dumbfounded watching Santana.

"It's me" She manage to say.

Santana lifted her head from the papers to see her. And her face was reflecting so much surprise that Quinn couldn't help but smile.

"What are you doing here?" That question could have taken all happiness away from Quinn, but that big smile in the brunette's face was saying otherwise. "This is a nice surprise" Santana stood up while taking her glasses off and making her way towards Quinn.

"I brought you coffee" She playful showed the big cup to Santana who was already in front of her, staring directly at her lips.

"Thank you" Santana whispered with an endearing smile. She took the cup in her hand and quickly placing it in her desk before walking to the door again, closing it and locking it, resting her back on the door to face Quinn "I was about to call you actually" Santana commented.

"Really?" Quinn asked grinning from ear to ear.

Santana nodded as her hands found her waist, bringing their bodies closer and giving her a long but soft peck. "I missed you" She whispered against Quinn's lips and Quinn loses herself, with the words and with that sweet kiss.

So she wasted no time and kissed Santana how she was wanting to kiss her, three days was too much without seeing her, so with all that accumulated need they fiery kiss each other with an equal passion, devouring each other's mouths as their hands gently began to roam their bodies.

"I missed you too" Quinn whispered between kisses.

She didn't even want to say it, it seems like her mind was talking for her. Say 'I miss you' in Quinn's world was a weakness.

Santana skillfully lead Quinn backwards without stop kissing her, and when the back of her legs touched Santana's desk the brunette lifted her up, successfully sitting the blonde in her desk with her body between her legs.

The officer got skills.

This compromising position and Santana's lips still on hers makes Quinn wants more though, a lot more "How many girls have you fucked here?" Quinn dared to ask once the brunette started to kiss her neck in _that_ right spot that drives Quinn crazy, and that Santana seems to know so well now.

"No one" Santana said against her neck.

That simple answer makes the blonde wetting her panties with arousal even more, because just maybe, she could be the first.

"Want to try?" She husky asked and Santana immediately lifted her face to look at Quinn.

Her slight and sexy smirk plastered on her face with her eyes full of lust makes Quinn believe that she just say the right words.

"You need to be quiet"

Fantasy accomplished.


End file.
